


Absolute Beginners

by jetredgirl



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetredgirl/pseuds/jetredgirl
Summary: A ficlet, perhaps a series of them at some point, in which I explore little moments between J&S while they are navigating being a couple. No set timeline. Established relationship ups and downs. Dialogue heavy, any and all genres possible.





	Absolute Beginners

"I'm sorry love. I fucked up."

Sarah looked up at him, sadness in her eyes. "How could you...?"

"I don't know. I told you, I'm selfish, and not very good at this. I'm trying."

She sniffed and blinked back her tears. "Yeah, me either. I've never been. I guess we really don't know what the hell we are doing."

He smiled sadly. "What are we to do then?"

"Jareth, I just...I don't know."

"I really am sorry, precious. I would never hurt you on purpose, you know that."

"I know." She reached out and curled her fingers around his. "We're certainly two of a kind."

"I absolutely love you. No matter what may come."

"That's why I let you in. Because I know you do. If I didn't I would have kicked you down the stairs."

His hand gripped hers and he laughed. "You still may."

Sarah tugged him to her. "It's likely. I absolutely love you too."

"So we're okay?" He kissed her gently.

She pulled away. "Yes, for now. You big glittery jerk."

"Hey, I don't use *that* much glitter." He answered.

She smacked his shoulder, and a small sparkly cloud billowed out from his jacket.

"Really?"

Jareth gave her a sheepish grin. "I guess I could tone it down."

Sarah moved away, towards the bedroom, pulling him along. "Let's worry about that later. Come with me, you owe me."

He followed gladly.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes I have J&S having random conversations in my head and write them down. They pretty much reside there now haha. This will be a place for those little ficlets, drabbles and one shots :)


End file.
